Trinities
by SarahMarie
Summary: Activated by Buffy's second death, a new Slayer with old secrets reunites the Sunnydale and LA groups to fully decipher an ancient prophecy.
1. Default Chapter

Trinities

By Sarah Marie

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  However, if Joss would like to give me Angel…  Yeah, I didn't think so, but it was worth a try.

Author's Notes:  I'm a huge Buffy/Angel shipper, so that's what you're going to get in this fic.  If that's not what you want, then maybe this isn't the story for you (especially if you're a Buffy/Spike shipper).  Also, in this story, there is no Conner.  Giles is still around, and Buffy and Spike haven't even kissed, let alone get horizontal.  Since my cable company doesn't have UPN and just got the WB, all of my information is probably way off.  But hey, it's a piece of fiction, so get over it.  Constructive criticism is helpful, but flames will be ignored.  Now on to the story.

            "The power of the number three astounds me," the brown haired customer said, seemingly out of nowhere.

            "What's that?" Giles asked, looking up from one of his books.

            "The number three," she repeated.  "It seems that things always come in threes.  They say deaths or bad news comes in threes.  Three Mighty Ducks' movies.  Three sisters for magic on that show, uhm, Charmed.  Three Slayers…."

            "What was that?"

            "Three Slayers.  Buffy…Faith…Me."

            "What are you...?"

            "Don't play dumb, Mr. Giles."

            "Your name is?"

            "This time around, it's Lily."

            "This time?"

            "Mr. Giles, you do know of The First, don't you?"

            "The First?" he questions, paling at the term.

            "The First Slayer," she begins.

            Giles thinks for a moment, and then continues, "born of the world.  Destined to carry the burden until she is reborn the last."

            "So they still teach that, huh?  I've never been a fan of the council myself.  I mean really, a bunch of stuffy men in suits with no powers."

            "You're the first?"

            "Yes."

            "Reborn the last?"

            "Who knows?  I'm reborn every time I die with all of my memories still in place."

            "How?  Why?"

            "Buffy dies, I was reactivated.  I must say though, she has more lives than a cat."

            "Yes, it appears she does.  Do you have a Watcher?"

            "Thankfully no.  I was actually born into a family of Watchers this time."

            "Why now?  Buffy d…she was gone…"

            "It took me a while to fully translate the prophecy."

            "P…prophecy?" Giles stammered.

            "Yes, the Prophecy of the Trinity.  I will explain everything, but it would be easier if you brought your Slayer and her friends together.  I bet that really pisses off the council."

            "Yes.  I will call them."

            "The council?"

            "No, no Buffy and her friends."

            "Oh, that makes much more sense."

            Giles went and called Buffy then came back.  "They are all assembled at Buffy's house.  I thought it would be much easier if we just went to them."

            "Yes, I agree."

            Giles closed up t he shop, and then gave Lily a ride to Buffy's.  They entered the house and Lily doubled over in pain.  Giles, immediately concerned, asked, "Lily, what is it?"

            She slowly stood up, while saying, "I'll be fine.  Just a very odd, conflicting presence."

            "Ah yes, that would probably be Spike," Giles replied as he lead her to the awaiting Slayerettes.  "Everyone, this is Lily.  Lily, this is…well everyone."

            "Hello," Lily said.

            "Hey," the confused Slayerettes replied.

            "Yes well, Lily has some important information to share with us," Giles said, sitting down.

            "Buffy, when you faced The Master and momentarily died, Kendra was activated.  When she dies, Faith was activated."

            "Could ya tell us something that we _don't know," Xander interrupted._

            "I will.  When you died for the second time, Buffy, I was fully activated."

            "There's three Slayers?" Buffy asked.

            "Yes, which leads me to the reason why I'm here.  But first, let me make sure I have everyone's names right.  You're Buffy.  You'd be Dawn.  Willow and Tara, the training Wiccans.  Anya, the ex-vengeance Demon.  Spike, the vampire with a chip that won't let him hurt anything with a soul.  And you'd be Xander," she said, pointing everyone out.

            "Yeah, how'd you do that?" Dawn asked.

            "It was mostly in the file that I liberated from the council.  And I thought I was the only one who pissed them of on a regular basis."

            "If you were just activated when…" Buffy started to ask.

            "That's part of what I'm here for.  I'm sure Mr. Giles can fill you in more, but I was the first Slayer.  I'm reborn every time that I die retaining all of my memories.  I always get activated as the Slayer.  Well, except for when I was born as a guy."

            "First Slayer?  Reborn?" everyone shouted.

            "Yes, so anyways, I have a prophecy to share, but we're missing some people?"

            "Who are we missing," Giles asked, looking around.

            "I believe they're located in Los Angeles."

            "Angel?" Buffy asked.

            "Amongst others, I believe."

            "You _believe?" Spike sneered._

            "Hey this translating and deciphering of ancient prophecies isn't exactly easy.  Have you ever done it?  No, I didn't think so.  You always…" she trailed off.

            "I always what?"

            "Are you always this sweet?" Lily asked sarcastically.

            "Whatever Duch."

            "What did you call her?" Anya questioned.

            "Duch," Lily answered.  "William always used to call me Duch."

            "But you can't be.  I killed Emily," Spike shouted.

            "Yes you did," Lily said as she started to pace.  As she moved, her clothes and body completely changed.  "Have you ever noticed how it was quite easy to kill the Slayers that you did kill," she said as she changed again, "but all of the other ones that you encountered," she continued, changing again," you weren't strong enough to kill; only barely escaping."  As she finished, she transformed into what she looked like when she walked in.

            "It can't be," Spike said, getting up and walking over to her.  "Why?"

            "Could you kill me?" At his nod she continued, "Love.  I could never kill you because of the love I had for William.  I knew that another Slayer would take my place.  I knew that I'd eventually be the Slayer again.  But you, or William, there's only one of."  With tears streaming down her face, she turned to face the entire group.  "I will explain everything, but I'd like to do it only once.  Will you all come with me to Los Angeles?"

            "I'm there," Spike answered.

            "Sure."

            "Why not?"

            With everyone agreeing to go, Lily sent them all to pack for at least the weekend.  She walked back to The Magic Box to get her car.  She pointed her finger at the lock on the door to t he shop and let herself in.  She found a blank sheet of paper and a marker and wrote out a sign reading, "Family Emergency – Will Be Closed For the Week."

            She arrived back at Buffy's in a sleek black convertible with tinted windows.  Everyone was ready to go.  Lily informed them of the note in the door of the shop, and then asked, "how many vehicles do we have?"

            "Yours, Giles', and the Jeep," Dawn answered.

            "That will work," Lily replied.  "We just need to split up then."

            "Can I ride with you, I want to know how you did that changing thing," Willow asked.

            Anya caught the look on Spike's face and said, "but her car's the only one with tinted windows."

            "Oh."

            "There will be time later.  It was a transfiguration spell."

            "But you did it so easily."

            "I've been studying for centuries."

            With everyone loaded up, Spike through a blanket over himself and made a run for it.  The three cars all started on their two hour drive to L.A.

            In the Jeep, Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara were talking about Lily and Spike.  Xander, Anya, and Giles were doing the same in Giles' car.  In the convertible, Spike and Lily were talking about William and Emily.  "I'm so sorry."

            "It wasn't your fault.  I'm the Slayer; I knew what you were when I let you in."

            "Why?"

            "You were my weakness."


	2. Deciphering Destiny

Author's Notes Addition:  I forgot to mention that there is no Fred in this fic.  And also, since there's no Conner, Darla is still alive, well rather un-dead.

Chapter Two-Deciphering Destiny

            Everyone parked and entered the Hyperion Hotel.  Cordelia was standing there, and started, while turning around, "Welcome to Angel Investigations.  We help the…What are _you doing here?"_

            "Great to see you too," Xander said.

            "Yes, well, we have a situation and it requires Angel's attention."

            Just then, Angel came running down the stairs with Wesley trailing behind him.  "Buffy!  What's wrong?  Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine."

            "Ahem.  Hello," Lily said, trying to get everyone's attention, "this prophecy isn't going to decipher itself."

            "I thought you said…" Spike began.

            "I have it fully translated and started deciphering it.  I just need a bit of help."

            "Who's that?" Angel asked Buffy.

            "I'll let her explain," Buffy answered.

            Lily had Angel gather up his entire crew and then explained who, and what, she is.  "There's more though.  Just like I knew Wil…I mean Spike in one of my past lives," Lily started, but was interrupted by Xander.

            "You were Deadboy's lover too?!?"

            "No," she answered as she changed her appearance once again.

            "K…Kathy?" Angel asked while falling to his knees as sobs wracked his body.

            Lily walked over to Angel, changing back to her normal look and figure.  "Liam, it was a long time ago.  I knew what you were and I allowed it to continue.  Angel, you have your soul, you're atoning for all of _his sins.  You did nothing wrong."_

            "But I killed…"

            "No, no _you didn't.  Without your soul, you had no way to hold the demon in check."_

            "So, this prophecy?" Anya asked.

            "Right," Lily said, helping Angel to stand up.  She then walked over to her purse and pulled out a notebook.  "Now, if I have this translated correctly…

            Trinity of Light, Trinity of Shadow

Destiny shall bring forth Lovers in these

Two hearts that beat and destined to know

Two that are still, bring darkness its' knees

Destined to be, yet torn apart by Fate

In the heart is a lonely place of dark

Separated they must, but never to hate

Once again they will find their mark

Only together can they achieve the peace

In the souls and the Earth they all need

The greatest of her kind and soul on lease

The first of her kind and no darkness deed

For the Dawn of the Glory there is a key

Protected by those who choose their path

For the Light to win, darkness must be

Only allowed in if it's Destiny's math

Three by Three 'til six by six

Trinity of each minus one

Each switching sides

Add in the key

Destiny's Army Survives

…that's what I've got."

            "But what does it mean?" Dawn asked.

            "Well, what I've deciphered so far is that the 'Trinity of Light' would be the three Slayers.  The fourth stanza, I believe, refers to Dawn and all of you who chose to be here."

            "Two hearts that beat could be Lily and Buffy, with the two that are still being Spike and Angel," Willow said.

            "That's what I figured," Lily said.  "Do you have a copy machine or something so everyone can have a copy?"

            "There's a computer," Cordy answered.

            "That would be great."

            While Lily typed, everyone was discussing the prophecy and Lily.  When everyone had their own copies, they all started looking at the prophecy closely.

            "Trinity of each minus one-each switching sides," Buffy said, drawing everyone's attention, "one of them could be Faith."

            "Third stanza, line three referring to the 'greatest of her kind and soul on lease', I'm going to assume Buffy and Angel.  Line four's 'first of her kind and no darkness deed' would then be Lily and Spike," Giles said.

            "Okay, so 'Trinity of Light' is a check.  'Trinity of Shadow' is still up in the air.  'Lovers in these' is up until we get 'Trinity of Shadow'.  'Two hearts that beat' is a check as is 'two that are still.' Right?" Lily asked.

            "Yeah.  What if the 'Trinity of Shadow' was Spike, Darla, and Dru?" Buffy asked.

            "The 'lovers' part would fit even more then," Anya supplied.

            "So would the 'minus one' and 'switching side'," Willow added.

            "Yes, it would also bring more relevance to the assembled group.  You've all had run-ins with them all.  Darla sired Angel who sired Drusilla who sired Spike," Wesley said.

            "So we'll go with them as the 'Trinity of Shadow' unless we come up with something better then," Lily said.

            "'Destined to be, yet torn apart by Fate' is weird," Gunn said, "why would they be destined if they were apart?"

            "Buffy and Angel," Spike answered.  "Obviously meant to be, yet they go horizontal and the soul's gone again."

            "Big words of wisdom for someone who's in lust for Buffy," Xander said.

            "Yeah, well maybe because I saw Emily in Buffy," Spike softly replied.

            "Each Slayer has residual, I guess you could call it energy, from previous Slayers.  So some of Emily's energy would reside in Buffy," Giles stated.

            "Okay, now's not the time for this," Lily said.  "Second stanza, second line, any clues?"

            "Spike doesn't have his soul," Dawn said.  "What if it's not just Angel losing his soul when he's with Buffy, but Spike not having his soul and destined to be with Lily?"

            "Interesting hypothesis?" Giles replied.

            "And," Willow said, "the second two lines could be Buffy and Angel with the 'separated they must, but never to hate' and 'find their mark' because Buffy does carry his mark from when she saved his life."

            "Really?" Gunn asked.

            "Yeah," Buffy answered.

            "So then," Wesley spoke up, "that's the first tow stanzas.  Shall we move on to the third?"

            "We already have the last two.  If they go together like all of the other ones," Cordy said, "then maybe they'll only win if they're all together on Earth with their souls."

            "Bloody hell, my soul?  I'll be like, well, him," Spike said, gesturing to Angel.

            "Anyways, 'Dawn of the Glory' and 'key' would be me," Dawn said.  "And 'protected by those who choose their path' would be Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya."

            "I agree," Lily said.  "What about the last two lines though?"

            "We don't let Darla and Dru in?" Tara suggested.

            "Last stanza, 'three by three 'til six by six', anyone?" Buffy asked.

            "Well," Angel said, "I don't know about the threes but, 'six by six' and the key could be the twelve of us and Dawn."

            "We already have the Trinities minus one, so I just hope we're 'Destiny's Army'," Dawn said.


	3. Who's Up For A Patrol?

Trinities Chapter 03

I'd like to thank the people who took the time to review my story.  It means a lot to me that people are enjoying my work.    I'm really sorry for the delay, but school caught up to me.  I'm on semester break now, so hopefully the updates should be coming real soon.  Now, on to the story

Chapter Three-Who's up for a patrol?

            Once the sun went down, the Slayers decided to burn of some extra energy by patrolling.  Buffy, Angel, and Xander headed off in one direction while Lily, Spike, and Willow headed off in the opposite direction.  Xander didn't want to leave Buffy and Angel alone so he went with them while Willow wanted to learn more about the magic that Lily knew.

            Buffy, Angel, and Xander were walking down the street talking about the prophecy while looking for vampires and other assorted baddies.  "The 'three by three' line is bothering me, still," Angel said.

            "I know, that's the only line that we can't figure out.  Hey, how come Lily doesn't have a Watcher?"

            "Giles said she was born into a family of them.  So she's her own Watcher," Xander answered.

            "So she's a Slayer, Watcher and Wiccan," Buffy said.  "Those are three very…"

            "Three?!" both Angel and Xander shouted.

            "Vamp, behind us," Buffy said.

            Meanwhile, Spike, Lily and Willow were doing much of the same as Buffy, Angel and Xander.  "So," Lily said after a couple of minutes of silence, "Buffy's on her third shot at life."

            "Third?  Yeah I…Three!" Willow shouted.  "Buffy's third shot at life, plus three of your past lives are kind of colliding.  Three Slayers, we've got three Wiccans."

            "Oh my," both Spike and Lily exclaimed.

            An hour later when everyone was back at the Hyperion, they were all in a rush to talk.  After the six patrollers all started at one, Giles stopped them all.  "Buffy, you first."

            "The three's, we've got an idea.  Lily is a Slayer, a Watcher and a Wiccan, _three very powerful things."_

            "Buffy's on her _third shot at life," Willow said, "plus there are __three of Lily's past lives colliding, __three Slayers, __three Wiccans, and I guess __three Watchers."_

            "That's a lot of threes," Wesley replied.

            "Six," Cory said.

            "What?" Lily asked.

            "That's six threes.  Lily being a Slayer, Watcher, and Wiccan is one.  Buffy's third shot at life is two.  Three of Lily's past lives is three.  Three Slayers is four.  Three Wiccans is five.  And three Watchers is six," the former May Queen answered.

            "Wow," Lily replied, "I guess that's the whole prophecy.  Anyone else hungry?"

            "I could eat," Buffy answered.

            "Only Slayers could be hungry at a time like this," Cory said.

            "Actually," Xander said, "I could eat too."

            "So could I," Willow chimed in.

            "Me too," Dawn added.

            "I'm rather hungry myself," Giles said.

            "So am I," Anya replied.

            "Me too," Gunn said.

            "I'm a bit hungry," Wesley said.

            "Yeah," Tara answered.

            "Sure," Angel said.

            "I'm starving," said Spike.

            "I guess I am too," Cordelia admitted.

            After everyone had eaten, Lily, Angel, Spike and Buffy went on another patrol.  At the Hyperion, the assembled group was looking over the prophecy in both its' translated and original forms.  "As far as I can tell, the prophecy is perfectly translated," Giles informed them.

            "Is there any more of the prophecy?" Xander asked.

            "No," Wesley answered.

            "Do you think we figured out what it means?" Dawn asked.

            "I hope," Giles replied.

            "So," Gunn said, "this Lily was the first Slayer?"

            "Yeah," Willow answered.        

            "So she's like _old," Cordy said._

            "Well, Lily is twenty-one, just like Buffy," Giles explained.  "However, her soul has been around for thousands of years."

            "She said that she's been studying magic for a long time," Willow informed the group.  "She's really good at what I've seen her do."

            "How does she fight?" Xander asked.

            "A lot like Buffy."

            "I'd hate to go up against the two of them," Xander replied.

            "When do you think all of this is going to go down?" Dawn asked.

            "I wish I knew," Wesley answered.

            "Knew what?" Buffy asked as they entered the lobby.

            "When the prophecy will all go down," Willow answered.

            "No clue," Buffy said.

            "Don't look at me," Lily added, "I just brought the prophecy."

            "So, is there a place for all of us to stay in this place?" Spike asked.  "Or is your hotel too small?"

            "Could you try to be nice for, like, one minute?" Lily admonished.

            "There's plenty of room for everyone," Angel answered.  "Cordy, could you give everyone a room while we put all of this away?"

            "Yeah," she answered like it was killing her to do so, "I guess."

            "Thank you."

            It was quite late, so after all of the weaponry was put away and everyone was shown to their rooms, the entire group settled in for the night.


	4. What the Day Brings

Trinities-Chapter 04

Chapter Four-What the day brings

            "But _One Life to Live is on," Lily said._

            "So what, _Passions is on after this," Spike replied._

            "_One Life to Live!"_

            "_Passions!"_

            "Todd and Blair!"

            "Tabitha!"

            "Starr and baby Jack!"

            "Tabitha!"

            "Spike!"

            "Lily!"

            "This isn't getting us anywhere," Lily said.

            "You're right," Spike agreed.

            "_Passions doesn't start for another half hour.  Could we watch __One Life to Live at least until then?"_

            "Fine," Spike relented, handing over the remote.

            "Thank you," she replied, quickly turning the channel from NBC to ABC.

            "Who's the kid?"

            "Starr Manning, and that's baby Jack," Lily answered Spike.

            "The guy with the scar?"

            "Todd Manning."

            "And the woman?"

            "Blair Manning."

            "So they…" he started, but was interrupted by Lily.

            "Rule Number One, if you speak while the Manning family is on, I won't hesitate to stake you.  Please hold your questions until the commercial break, or when someone else is on the screen."

            The duo sat back and Spike was quickly sucked up into the on goings of Llanview, Pennsylvania.  During commercial breaks, he would ask questions and she would fill him in on the character's history.  Spike didn't even notice when the half hour was over and it was time for _Passions to start.  After __One Life to Live, they stayed tuned in for __General__Hospital._

            "Who's that?"

            "Alexis Davis, attorney at law.  She's secretly carrying her former client's baby."

            "Who's that?"

            "Said former client, mob boss Sonny Corinthos.  He is currently presumed dead."

            "The blonde?"

            "Carly Corinthos, Sonny's wife.  She knows that Alexis is carrying Sonny's baby, but will never tell him."

            "That?"

            "Brenda Barrett, it's a long story."

            They spent the next hour discussing Port Charles, New York.  When it was over, they noticed that they had an audience consisting of Buffy, Angel, Dawn, Willow and Tara.  "Hey," Lily said.

            "No _Passions?" Buffy asked._

            "Oh, yeah, we were going to watch that.  Oh well."

            "I'm sorry," Lily said, looking at Spike.

            "Don't worry about it.  I enjoyed the shows."

            "What were you watching?" Dawn asked.

            "_One Life to Live and __General Hospital," Lily answered._

            "Cool, I love the guy with the scar," Dawn replied.

            "Todd Manning," Lily said, "he is so, mmmmm!"

            "What's everyone talking about?" Xander asked as he and Anya came in.

            "_One Life to Live and __General Hospital," Willow answered._

            "If anyone ever could be vengeance demons," Anya said, "it would be Todd and Blair.  They can be wicked."

            "I know.  They're totally perfect for each other."

            "Who'd have thought?  The town rapist and the town whore," Anya said.  "And then when she found out that he was the Lord heir."

            "Yeah, but they worked it out.  Until he went to Ireland," Lily replied.

            "What?" Buffy asked.

            "It's a long story," both Anya and Lily answered.

            "Oh," Buffy said.

            "So, what's everybody up to?" Dawn asked.

            "Nothing," everyone answered.

            "We should go see Lorne," Angel said.

            "Who?" Lily asked.

            Angel explained who Lorne is, and everyone agreed that it was something that they should do.  With the group of thirteen assembled, Angel called Lorne and they all headed over to the club.

            "So," Lily said, "we sing then?"

            "Yeah, and then I can read your soul."

            "Cool, can I go first?" Dawn asked.

            "Sure," Lorne answered.

            Dawn walked up onto the stage and picked out her song.  Then opening notes played, and she sang.

Dirty pop

*NSYNC  
Yo  
BT 

I'm sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out?  
The thing you've got to realize, what we're doin' is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody, we're gonna bring it till the end (come on now) 

It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive, what I wear around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you everytime (come on now) 

Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
And baby you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (come on now)  
This must be POP 

Dirty pop  
Baby, baby you can't stop  
I know you like this  
Dirty pop  
This must be... 

Now why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do  
'Cause we're just fine doin' what we like  
Can we say the same for you?  
I'm tired of feelin' all around me animosity  
Just worry 'bout yours 'cause I'm a get mine now people can't you see 

It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or the ice around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognsize that it's just about respect (oh)  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hype and we'll do it to you everytime (come on) 

Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
And baby you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (come on now)  
This must be POP 

Do you ever wonder why (why)  
This music gets you high (gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
And baby you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (baby come on)  
This must be POP 

Oooooh, man I'm tired of singin' 

Dirty, dirty, dirty pop Dirty pop Do you ever wonder, wonder, wonder, wonder *NSYNC BT oh 

Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
And baby you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (come on now)  
This must be POP 

Do you ever wonder why (ever wonder why)  
This music gets you high (gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
And baby you can't stop (baby don't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
This must be 

Do you ever wonder why (do you ever wonder how it gets you on a high baby)  
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
And baby you can't stop (baby don't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
This must be POP 

Do you ever wonder why (ever wonder why)  
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
And baby you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
This must be POP 

            After she finished the song, she came down off of the stage and sat down next to Lorne.  "Well, Dawn, this is very interesting."

            (the song used, without permission is "Pop" from *NSYNC's album _Celebrity)_


End file.
